Curled up with you
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: A pointless piece of Bliss timeline postgame fluff featuring Lloyd and Colette.


Just a short piece of pointless, post-game, "Bliss" timeline fluff featuring Lloyd and Colette. I felt the need to write a random piece of completely pointless, warm-fuzzies fluff. So here it is :)

Rating's high to be on the safe side. There's nothing explicit but there's a bit of kissing and nudity. Not a lemon though, they don't misbehave that much :)

Decication: to my "Lloyd", a truly wonderful person who's really supportive and cooks very well which is good because I'm rubbish at cooking :)

Disclaimer: I think Tales of Symphonia is an absolutely fantastic game, I have an obsession with it and can't seem to stop writing fanfiction about it but I don't own it. Namco own it I believe.

* * *

Colette sighed a deep, contented sigh as she snuggled a little closer to Lloyd. They were curled up almost naked underneath a soft, cozy blanket and the warmth of his body next to her own was wonderfully comforting. She liked nestling up to Lloyd like this and knew that she could trust him. He didn't take her lack of clothing as a signal that she wanted to do things she didn't feel quite ready for yet, he knew she just wanted to be close to him. 

She blushed as she remembered the moments before she'd climbed into bed with him. He'd seen her naked before, but always seemed fascinated by her figure. He'd sighed happily and gazed lovingly at her, in a way that made her giggle, blush and playfully ask him what was so fascinating about her body.

He'd grinned, shrugged and replied simply that he thought she was beautiful. He'd offered her light, gentle kisses as she snuggled beneath the blanket with him and nuzzled him affectionately. His hands had begun to stray over her body as he continued to kiss her but she let them. She loved the feeling of his hands on her skin and knew he'd not do anything that would make her uncomfortable, he loved and respected her.

After a while he'd settled back onto the bed and she tangled herself up in a warm hug with him, gazing deeply into his eyes as his eyelids became heavy as he became drowsy. They'd wished each other goodnight and he had fallen asleep. She, however, had stayed awake, wanting to watch his peaceful face as he slept.

She smiled, chuckling, quietly so she didn't disturb him. Watching someone sleep seemed a bit soppy, like something out of a clichéd romance novel. But there was something about the peaceful, almost childishly happy expression on his face that made her feel peaceful and happy herself.

"My Lloyd" she whispered quietly. He sighed and mumbled something in his sleep, pulling her a little closer to him.

She moved her hand a little until she found his then entwined her fingers with his, making them even more tangled up together.

It felt right to be with him like this. Together, close, holding each other. She'd spent a lot of her day with him curled up together as well.

They'd decided to stop for a short break in Altamira while on their exsphere collecting journey, both of them feeling quite exhausted and in need of a rest. They'd spent the day on the beach in the shade of a sun umbrella, occasionally getting up to fetch drinks or ice cream or to go for a swim, playfully splashing each other with the pleasantly cool water.

Noishe had wandered down to the beach with them and they'd leant against him snuggled up to one another most of the time. Even though he wasn't that keen on reading Lloyd had happily read aloud to her a book Sheena had given her because she'd thought the little angel would like it. She did like it but hadn't been the only one captured by the story. A young girl, on holiday with her family, had shyly sat near them and listened. Neither of them had noticed her at first, Lloyd had his attention on the book and Colette had had her eyes closed peacefully as she listened to him. When she'd opened them she noticed the girl and her dog, and a conversation about the cute creature had started almost straight away, only ending when the girl's mother had come along a few minutes later, told her to stop bothering strangers and dragged her off for dinner.

Colette smiled, Lloyd had been amused by that. She liked it when he smiled, when his whole face lit up happily.

She liked children too. She blushed deeply as she thought about the possibility of having one of her own. Nestled up to Lloyd, the most special person in the whole wide world to her who she loved so much, so warm and comfortable and content, she could just imagine holding a small child in her arms.

But not now, it wasn't the right time for that. She and Lloyd had a task to finish as best they could. Maybe, maybe when they'd collected up all the exspheres they could find and that quest was all over, and they could find somewhere to settle down. Somewhere where people didn't need them to fight monsters or to save a world or two. She'd like that, and she thought Lloyd would too.

Colette wanted to spend the rest of her life by Lloyd's side, it was the place she felt most safe, most right, in the world. She knew from the way he looked at her he felt the same. And as boring as it might sound she was looking forward to the day when they'd stop travelling around every day and have a place to call their own home. It would be nice to know where they would stay at night, to know that it was their own little space in the world. There was nothing to stop them visiting different places after that, to travel around again for a bit if they wanted to, it just meant that they'd know where they'd return to instead of not knowing for sure even if they'd spend the night in an inn or under the stars.

Although she had to admit there was something romantic about sitting quietly by a fire curled up with Lloyd, gazing up at the bright points of light in the sky that seemed so far away. Wherever they ended up she'd make sure it was somewhere they could see the stars at night from.

She smiled and nuzzled Lloyd lovingly. Then, finally, she gave in to sleep, her last thoughts before dreams of how so very much she loved him.


End file.
